deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Diavolo/@comment-29974338-20180308022808/@comment-29018676-20190204135726
Are ya ready for a wall of text copy pasted from the Jojo wiki explaining it? "King Crimson is one of the most powerful Stands ever featured in the series. Both physically strong and possessing the ability to erase time and predict the future, King Crimson boasts a status of an invincible Stand against all Users whose powers do not affect time. Only something that can affect time will defeat it." "King Crimson's signature ability is to erase a given frame of time lasting up to 10 seconds,starting from the instant the ability is activated. "During" this period of time, other people will be unable to experience anything that happened and will retain no memories of it either. After the allotted time frame, they will suddenly find themselves in the situation they were supposed to be afterwards. There is, however, one instance where a person was able to see their double before finding themselves in their future position." "On the other hand, Diavolo remains fully conscious during the erased time and only he can re-adjust his actions. Diavolo sees the erased time as a void filled with juxtapositions of what would have happened during this period in a fashion akin to Nude Descending a Staircase, allowing him to think out the next best action (for instance, when Bruno Bucciarati tried to punch Diavolo during the erased time, Diavolo saw Bucciarati's superimposed positions during his punch)." "While Diavolo can interact with himself (demonstrated when he cuts his own wrist during the erased time)and can interact manually with objects not currently or fated to be affected by other phenomena (cleaning up his temporary work station at a motel within the erased time), it is worth noting that King Crimson is never shown to directly interact with people until time returns to normal, as opposed to The World, which is able to interact with the whole physical realm while time is stopped." "Diavolo mainly uses this time erasure to position himself into an advantageous position while his opponent unconsciously "acts" during the erased time and to nullify any attack that may reach him, making King Crimson invincible in any one-on-one fight. This ability can also be interpreted as "removing cause" in contrast to Gold Experience Requiem's ability to "remove effect". In the former's case, all interactions are skipped over and their results are nullified (events continue to occur for the people affected), whereas the latter instead creates a never-ending cycle of an interaction with no result ever occurring (a single event is never completed for the person affected)." "Epitaph is a sub-Stand that assists and completes King Crimson's time erasure. From up to ten seconds, Epitaph gives Diavolo and Doppio the ability to see into and "forecast" the future, usually represented as images on the inside of their bangs." "The image produced includes the general area with Doppio/Diavolo as the main focus, allowing either of them to see what happens around them as well as directly at them. However, the visions are incomplete and only show the final result without the steps taken to it and thus can be subject to interpretation. Doppio thus could see himself on the ground with a foot flying, but initially thought that the foot was his." "The prediction of the next ten seconds, according to Diavolo, cannot be avoided but can have steps taken to steer it in a new direction - such as when Doppio realized a pair of scissors would form inside his throat, he easily tore them out in order to save himself. Likewise a Stand affecting Fate like Gold Experience Requiem which returns King Crimson's power to the "zero" state, can simply make the vision false as it steers Fate to its advantage." "Diavolo and Doppio often use the forecasting ability of Epitaph to predict any incoming threat, making sneak attacks ineffective against them." Basically, it takes pockets of time or specific objects and erases them completely in every possible scenario but those who had previous encounters with said moment/object will remember it's existence but act if it is was never there to begin with. Or something like that.